


Fireworks

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 5Ds Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Rin is afraid of loud noises but wants to meet with Jack Atlas at the race track. Her best friend, Yugo, does his best to accommodate her and her fear.Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary challenge.
Relationships: Rin & Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	Fireworks

For a girl that liked to tinker what was essentially a motorcycle, it was ironic that loud noises scared her.

She tried her best to hide it, closing her eyes and clenching her hands together to keep them from moving, but it never worked. Her hands would always never fail to go up to her ears and cover them, much to the amusement of her classmates whenever there was a loud thunderstorm that day.

Yuugo, however, never thought it was funny. Hell, he used to be a bedwetter when he was a kid!

You never heard that secret, and Yuugo never said that to anyone, hear?

Rin was nice though, the kids shouldn’t be making fun of her! She helped him out when his Duel Runner wouldn’t start one day, even made it so it ran better than before! And, after much pestering from him wanting to thank her and her blushing as red as a tomato, he gave her a lift home on said Duel Runner. He even let her borrow his helmet since he didn’t have an extra one.

After that day, Yuugo started to notice a lot of things about Rin. She was really smart, for one. She fixed his Duel Runner, obviously, but she was a whiz kid when it came to anything to do with technology. Her eyes lit up like magic whenever she could tinker with something, anything at all.

And, Yuugo noticed, she didn’t seem to want to talk much, unless you get her really excited. He always begs her to keep talking just so he can hear her speak, it was so riveting to him who, ironically, was someone that liked to talk nonstop no matter what he’s talking about.

The best part about Rin, though? She has never, ever, gotten his name wrong. Not even once! Matter of fact, she even corrects people when they get it wrong too! He even watched her do it, once!

Well, it was from afar, and he was about to storm over to correct them himself, but hearing Rin’s soft, sweet voice gently correcting them, that it was ‘Yuugo’ and not ‘Fusion’; it was like music to him.

Of course, they still teased her after that and still called him Fusion, so he had to stomp over to correct them anyway. His name is not Fusion and Rin didn’t deserve to be teased for correcting them, damn it!

Yuugo might have scared all of them by coming up behind Rin, grabbing hold of her shoulders and, quite loudly, correcting them. He might have scared poor Rin too, being so close to her and shouting in his usually loud voice about his name.

One scary look from Yuugo was enough to send the other kids off, but he wasn’t letting go of Rin just yet. She was shaking under him and looked about ready to cry. Yuugo wasn’t about to have any of that. Instead, he just pulls her into a tight hug and apologizes in a much softer voice, saying that he didn’t mean to shout, even though he knows that she doesn’t like loud noises. He just can’t help it, he just gets so riled up when people get his name wrong. By then, Rin had calmed down enough to say it was okay. She knew how excitable he could get when people got his name wrong.

But Yuugo didn’t stop there. He was so happy someone else was actually correcting people about his name, that he hugged her tightly again and spun her a bit, much to her dismay. Rin is his favoritest person in the world right now. He would do anything and everything for Rin now. Stand up for her whenever someone was giving her trouble, talk to her when she seemed lonely or down, ask her about her day, about her worries, her hopes, her dreams.

Rin, though initially was taken aback by so much sudden attention, soon grew to like Yuugo, his bullheadedness and all. He might not be very smart outside of the dueling arena, but his heart was always in the right place. Just knowing that he was here for her just made all the difference.

The pinnacle of their friendship came one day when Yuugo won a contest to meet the King of Duels, Jack Atlas. He had been crutches-bound from a riding accident that had hurt his ankle pretty badly and he had to stay away from riding duels for a while, something that pissed him off to no end. He hated not being on his bike for duels. It just didn’t feel right.

Rin visited him every day though, both in and out of the hospital. She always gave him funny get well cards and snuck him his favorite desserts to cheer him up about the horrible hospital food, and to pacify him about not being able to ride his Duel Runner.

And then he received the invitation, to be able to meet with his childhood hero, Jack Atlas. He became so excited that he nearly fell off his crutches. That nearly gave Rin a heart attack. Yuugo was too excitable for his own good… He was even going on about wanting to challenge Jack to a riding duel and how cool it would be if he accepted. He wouldn’t even care if he lost horribly, just for a chance like that! It only comes along once in a lifetime!

Rin, though happy that Yuugo had gotten this once in a lifetime chance, had to gently remind him that, even though it would be so cool to see him riding in a duel with Jack Atlas, his ankle was still bad and he still wasn’t allowed on his Duel Runner because of it. Yuugo’s mood seemed to physically drop when he was reminded of that. Stupid ankle.

But, as he read the invitation further, he found that he could bring a guest along. His first choice was Rin, of course. It would be her first time inside of a Dueling racetrack like that, having only seen them on TV before. But, as he thought more about it, it was bound to get noisy in there, with all the Duel Runners, the preshow with the fireworks and the announcer shouting left and right to get the crowd excited, not to mention the crowd was bound to get loud too. As much as he wanted to take Rin along with him, he wanted her to have a good time too, not covering her ears and cringing every time something got really loud. Rin seemed to notice this too, saying she’s sorry. She wants to go too but is too scared of it being too loud and crowded for her.

Again, Rin was special to him. He didn’t want her to miss out on meeting Jack Atlas, to witness her first real riding duel in the actual stadium instead of at home on TV. He promised her that she would have a good time too, no matter what he had to do. She was reluctant, but, after much begging and puppy eyes, she finally agreed, not making any promises about being scared. Yuugo promised, both to her and to himself, that she was going to have a good time, that she wasn’t going to be scared at all. She’ll be having too much fun to notice being scared, he promised.

When the day finally came, both the kids were nervous. He hadn’t thought of anything that could help Rin, but he was bound and determined. Rin was his special friend, he wanted her to be happy and enjoy herself today. Even picking her up, she was dressed up so cutely, only damped by the nervous look on her face. They were already off to a bad start, Yuugo felt.

Now wasn’t the time for sour faces and faulty confidences! He smiled for her, moving aside so they could sit beside each other in the car. He then started his usual talking, trying to ease her nerves while his kept climbing the closer they got to the stadium. There were a lot of people, of course, and it was filling up fast. He stayed as close to her as he could, despite his crutches, talking to her, telling her that she’s doing fine, that they’ll get to their seats soon, that it’s going to be so cool to meet Jack Atlas, that the Duels that were happening today were going to be so cool in person, that everything’s going to be okay, he was right here for her. When they got to their seats and he put his crutches aside, he was immediately holding her hand, watching for any sort of sign that a loud noise was about to occur.

His first chance came, the announcer welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming out today. Rin’s eyes immediately closed and her hands were already starting to move up to her ears. Yuugo was faster though, moving his hands instead to cover her ears. Rin was surprised at the sudden gesture, not even expecting Yuugo to do something like that for her. When she turned to look at him, he was grinning, proud of himself for coming up with this at the last moment. When it was quiet again, he moved his hand closest to him and told her that see, it wasn’t so bad now, was it? Rin nods, so happy she had come with Yuugo today. And, when the fireworks for the opening ceremony started, his hand went back to covering her ear, her smile returning as she actually enjoyed fireworks for the first time in… well, ever. She was grateful for Yuugo being such a good friend that, even though this was supposed to be his special day, he was still thinking of her too and about her happiness too. She was so happy that, even as the fireworks were still going on, she gently moved his hands, not as scared anymore, her smile not going away for the rest of the day.


End file.
